mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Copa Fanon/@comment-27457293-20160324232642/@comment-27457293-20160325233831
Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra escribió: 1. Peach y alguien más (oie, si esto cuenta medio punto pos bien). 2. En Super Mario Bros. 3, donde apareció por primera vez con su melena roja. 3. Ya respondido. 4. A ver, viendo el tráiler he podido darme cuenta de esto: Obviamente, el cambio de título, en este trailer el juego se llamaba: "Mario Kart for Nintendo Gamecube". En los 7 segundos que dura este vídeo, se ve a Mario y Luigi (en karts separados: ambos tenían un kart de color azul sin cubierto ni nada similar, obviamente de 4 ruedas, y en el segundo 1 del vídeo he podido apreciar que en una parte del kart de Luigi pone el número "22"), conduciendo en una pista de suelo color "gris" y que tiene escrito con letras blancas: MARIO KART. Además, creo que los gráficos (los modelos, o las texturas, no sé cómo decirle), son un poco distintos a la versión final. 5. He tenido que ver varias imágenes en Google, pero creo que: Daisy es la más baja, luego va Peach y luego Estela (pero Estela flota, así que no sé). 6. 65 si se cuenta a los 3 Mii como combatientes distintos, 63 si se cuentan como el mismo. 7. En el nivel 1-2, se llega normalmente a la tubería donde se acaba el nivel (no la de Warp Zone, si no la que no lleva a ningún atajo), y después se usa un bug para atravesar paredes, mediante el cual atraviesas la tubería y llegas a la Warp Zone, pero no por los bloques que hay encima, sino, repito, atravesando la tubería. Y te metes en la tubería de la izquierda del todo. 8. The Legend of Zelda: En las imágenes oficiales de este personaje es rubia (Imagen disponible en Wikipedia (?). The Legend of Zelda 2: En las imágenes oficiales sale con el pelo más o menos pelirrojo (digo más o menos porque tiene muy poco de castaño, o a lo mejor es que estoy daltónico, no sé, pero va, digo pelirrojo y ya). The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: En las imágenes oficiales sale rubia. (Digo imágenes oficiales porque en los juegos su pelo puede salir de otro color, pero vamos, yo digo que cuentan más las imágenes que los juegos) Ocarina of Time: Rubia. Majora's Mask: Rubia. Wind Waker/Wind Waker HD: Rubia, eso sí que es inconfundible. Link's Awakening: Aquí si que no estoy seguro, pero voy a decir rubia. Oracle of Ages y Oracle of Seasons: Naranja. Minish Cap: Mi juego favorito de la saga weeee. Rubia Twilight Princess: A ver, este para mí es castaño, pero no sé cómo será para los demás (Saso Daltónico ON), así que voy a decir castaño pero si no lo es, es rubio muy muy muy muy oscuro. Phantom Hourglass: Rubia. Spirit Track: Rubia. Skyward Sword: Rubia. Link Between Worlds: Rubia. Smash Bros Melee: No sé, es como un rubio con un toque naranja, muy extraño todo. (? Pero va, es más bien precida a la de Oracle of Ages y Seasons que a las Zelda rubias (?, así que digo naranja. Smash Bros. Brawl: Como en Twilight Princess. Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS: Como Twilight Princess. 1.- En el nuevo modeloh, no en el antiguo, mal 2.- Bien 3.- Mal, los Ataques Advance son una mejora de los Ataque Tándem 4.- Bien 5.- Sep 6.- Mal huehuehue 7.- Bien 8.- Era separar por color de pelo, no por juego LOL, bien de todas formas 5/8 huehehue